


Some Kind of Mercy

by savvywrites1115



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance family, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvywrites1115/pseuds/savvywrites1115
Summary: You know, I really did like TROS... until I didn't. I'm still in the "denial" stage of grief I guess.Just my take on how it should have ended.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly purely therapeutic for me, but I figured I'd share it since we all could use a little healing.

Rey can see the stars. She’s warm, and someone is holding her. If this is death, it’s not so bad.

Her memory is a bit fuzzy. She had been tired, beaten. She had nearly given up, but she heard a voice. A spark of hope in the darkness. _A thousand generations live in you now_. She was filled with the strength of the Jedi, and she defeated Palpatine with no hatred in her heart.

But where is she now? Had she become one with the Force? And what about everyone she had left behind? Her view of the stars becomes cloudy. Something is changing; a face swims in her vision. Could it be—?

Life floods back into her body. She can feel it, it’s coming from _him_. She can see his face, bent with concern. She takes his hand, and his eyes fill with relief.

“Ben,” she whispers. He’s here, really here, cradling her in his arms so carefully. He came back for her. Not Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. And he saved her. He’s looking at her like she’s the world. She reaches out and touches his face, wet with tears.

When she kisses him, the whole galaxy stands still.

They break apart slowly and he smiles—it’s the most beautiful thing Rey’s ever seen.

They did it. They won. Rey feels like she could fly.

Until the very next moment, when he collapses under her.

“Ben!” She pulls him back up and cradles his head in her lap. He coughs into her shirt and leaves spots of blood. Despair knifes her heart.

“No, no, no,” she cries. _This can’t be happening_.

His breaths are faint and ragged. “Rey,” he says hoarsely.

“Don’t leave me, Ben,” she pleads. His eyes are closing.

Her world is crumbling around her, horrifyingly real. Rey looks up for anyone, anything. They are utterly alone in this hellish pit. There’s a hole in the rock above them, and she can see fire trailing through the sky. Watching it burn, she seizes an idea.

“Jedi, be with me!” she calls out. She has no strength left, only desperation. “Luke, Leia, anyone! Please, be with me! Be with me!”

She waits for the voices, for the strength she’d received before. Her cry to the heavens is met only with silence.

“ _Please!_ ” she screams at the sky. “You can’t let him die!” Ben’s hand goes limp in hers. She slumps to the ground beside him. 

Then she feels it—a spark.

A familiar light within her,

growing slowly at first until it burns like a supernova.

With it come the words, “Save my son.”

Rey places her hands on Ben’s chest, pouring into him all of Leia’s warmth, hope, love. She wills it deep into his soul, mending all that is broken. _Be with me be with me be with me._

She pauses for a moment. His eyes do not open, but she thinks she hears something.

She waits for ages, eons—then his chest rises. And falls. And rises again. His pulse returns.

Rey sobs with joy. He’s alive. Everything would be alright.

She looks up to the stars again. “Thank you.”

\--

Getting Ben and herself out of the cave was a dangerous feat. Though she could see Resistance ships in the sky through the hole above them, Rey had no way to contact them. She painstakingly picked her way through the rubble until she found an exit—all while levitating Ben with the Force.

Now, they’re both crammed in Luke’s x-wing, following the last straggling ships back to the Resistance base. Ben is still unconscious.

The x-wing drops out of hyperspace as they approach Ajan Kloss, and the sight of it creates a sudden pit in her stomach. After all that had happened, would they take in Ben, even for her sake?

They fly over the concealed forest base, where even from the sky can be heard the elated ruckus of celebration. As Rey lands the ship, she can see familiar faces running to greet her, Poe and Finn in front. She climbs down from the cockpit and before she can say a word, they’re pulling her into a tight embrace.

“You did it, Rey,” Poe says at the same time Finn says, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks,” she replies quickly, “but I need your help to get someone to the med-bay.”

Swallowing her nerves, she leads them back up to the cockpit of the x-wing; they both gasp when they see its occupant.

“I know what you’re thinking, but this isn’t Kylo Ren,” Rey says before they have a chance to speak. Finn and Poe look at her skeptically. “This is Ben Solo, and he saved my life.”

\--

They trust Rey enough to help her take Ben to the underground med-bay, where volunteer nurses and medical droids begin treating him with bacta and painkillers. Rey looks on anxiously, never straying far from his side. After the nurses assure her he’s stable and move on to other patients, Poe and Finn sit down with her, waiting for an explanation.

“I guess I should have told you this a long time ago,” Rey says. She sighs and decides to start from the beginning. She tells them about the Force bond, about Luke’s mistake during Ben's training, about the vision the two of them had of each other. Then about Snoke, the fight, and Ben's offer. Finally, about his deal with the emperor, and about how Leia died to turn him from the dark side.

“And then he came for me, to help me fight the emperor. But after I killed the emperor…” she trails off, shifting her gaze to where Ben lay, still asleep.

“Then what, Rey?” Finn asks after a moment.

“…I died,” she responds quietly. Then she turns to look at Finn. “Finn, _I died_ , and he used everything he had left to heal me. He saved my life.”

Rey stands and walks to the side of Ben’s cot. “I understand if you don’t want him here,” she says, still looking at Ben. Then she faces them. “But I am not gonna leave him.”

The two men exchange looks. Poe speaks up first. “Well, there’s only a handful of people in the Resistance who recognize his face, and half of them are in this room. Maybe we just don’t tell anyone who he was—if he really has changed.”

Rey nods, a smile beginning to form on her lips. It might work.

“Rey…” Finn says, a question behind his voice. “Do you trust him?”

“Yes, I do,” she says sincerely. “I know he’s not the same man he used to be.”

Finn nods and touches her shoulder. “Then that’s good enough for me.”

“Me too,” Poe agrees. “I believe you, Rey.” He pauses, looking a little sheepish. “I’m sorry that I didn’t before.”

Rey pulls the two of them into a hug. “Thank you,” she says.

\--

Later that evening, Rey is struggling to stay awake on an uncomfortable med-bay chair when the last nurse makes his final rounds. Rey rises as he approaches, eager for news.

“How’s he doing?” she asks. The nurse consults the droid measuring his vitals.

“About as well as he was last hour. Just sleeping off the medicine. I’m going back to my tent for the night, but you can stay with him if you’d like.”

“Yes, thank you.”

The nurse nods, gives a few instructions to the head medical droid, and dims the lights as he leaves. There’s only one other patient staying the night in the med-bay, and they're sound asleep, so Rey doesn’t feel awkward as she drags a cot next to Ben’s and holds his hand as she drifts off.

After what feels like but a moment, she wakes to the sound of a whisper. Cracking her eyes open, she is mildly disoriented in the dimly lit room. She is lying next to someone, curled up close to their body. The only noise heard is their steady breathing.

“Rey.”

His voice, though hoarse from disuse, is unmistakable. She turns around on the bed to see Ben staring at her, tears shining in his eyes.

“Ben,” she says as she throws her arms around him and embraces him. He holds her tight and buries his face in her shoulder.

Ben pulls back enough to look Rey in the eyes and cups her face with one hand. “I was dead,” he says slowly. “What—"

“I healed you,” Rey says. “Like you healed me.”

“How? I gave you all the light I had left.”

“I had help.” She smiles.

He furrows his brow. “Leia?” he whispers.

Rey nods. “And Luke, and other spirits of past Jedi. That’s how I defeated the emperor. That’s how I brought you back.”

He hugs her again, his large hands solid and reassuring on her back.

“We’re alive,” he says, more to himself than to her.

“And we’re safe,” she murmurs. He lets go to look at her.

“Rey, where are we?” he asks.

“We’re at the Resistance base,” she admits. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Do they—do they know I’m here?” he says dubiously.

“A few people know. Finn and Poe, at least. And they’re going to let you stay.”

“But what about when others find out? I’m sure they won’t be pleased to hear that Kylo Ren is—“

“But Kylo Ren _isn’t_ here,” Rey says gently. “My friend, Ben Solo, is here, and that’s all they need to know.”

Ben chews on his lip, a nervous tic Rey had scarcely noticed before. “And what about the people that know who I was?” he asks, pained.

“Ben, look at me.” She takes his hand in hers, holding it to her chest and entwining their fingers.

“I know you’ve lived so long in fear, always watching your back.” She is surprised by sudden tears pricking at her eyes.

“But you don’t need to be afraid anymore,” she promises. “You’re safe here. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. And I’m not gonna let _anything_ separate me from you. Okay?”

His face softens as he stares at her. He reaches up and carefully brushes away her tear with his thumb. “Okay,” he concedes. “I trust you, Rey.”

Ben’s eyes seem to shine with light, utterly mesmerizing. When she smiles, he mirrors her. And when he kisses her, impossibly gentle, he tastes like he did before—raw and sweet and warm and perfect.

Rey could stay like this forever.

A moment later, Ben pauses, listening for something, and then laughs. A soft, quiet kind of laugh, almost as if in disbelief.

Rey laughs too, enamored with the sound. “What?” she asks.

He smiles at her and takes her hand. “It’s quiet in here,” he says, placing her fingers on his temple. “Finally.”

\--

Though she had never slept so soundly as she did in Ben’s arms that night, Rey still wakes up at the slight sound of the med-bay door opening in the morning. She sits up and scoots over to her own bed before the nurses notice, feeling a bit like a child caught eating sweets before dinner. Her cheeks are flushed.

Ben begins to stir as a nurse crosses the room to their beds. “Good morning,” the woman says to Rey with a smile. Rey returns it awkwardly.

As the nurse wakes up the medical droid monitoring Ben’s vitals, he sits up and looks around for Rey. She reaches over and touches his hand, guiding his eyes to her, then smiles reassuringly. He visibly relaxes.

“Good morning, Mr. Solo,” the nurse greets him brightly. “How are you feeling?”

Ben clears his throat. “Not bad, all things considering,” he responds.

“I’d say so.” She consults the data on the droid’s display. “Your vitals are looking great. What do you say we unhook you from these IV lines and you can take a trip to the fresher, get to feeling a bit more yourself, hmm?”

“Oh!” Rey says. “I completely forgot to ask around for extra clothes for you, Ben.”

The nurse chuckles. “That’s okay, someone else remembered,” she says, looking to the med-bay door. Rey follows her gaze there and sees Poe standing just outside, holding a bundle of clothes and looking unsure of himself.

She looks back at Ben, who is now acutely aware of Poe’s presence, and stands up. “I’ll go get them,” she volunteers and heads towards the door. The nurse continues to remove needles and electrodes from Ben’s arms and chest.

“Hey Rey,” Finn greets her from behind Poe as she approaches. “Sleep well?” Rey shrugs, fighting a blush rising on her face.

“Managed to find a few things,” Poe says as he hands her the bundle. “Hope they fit. I had to guess on the size.”

“Thank you,” Rey tells him. Poe opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. She studies his odd demeanor. “Are you—do you want to talk to him?” she asks quietly.

“I—no. Not now, I mean… But someone else does.” Rey looks out the door and hears the wookie before she sees him.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Rey,” he says in Shyriiwook.

“Chewie,” Rey grins and embraces him.

“Finn and Poe told me everything. Is he awake?” Chewie asks.

“Yeah, he is, but…” Rey looks over her shoulder at Ben, now sitting up on the edge of the bed. “I’m not sure this is a good time. He’s a bit shell-shocked right now.”

“Please?” he says softly. “I need to speak to him.”

Rey nods, understanding. “I’ll ask him.”

She returns to Ben’s side, sitting down next to him and setting the clothes aside. “Chewbacca wants to talk to you.” Ben nods, watching them in the doorway. “I can tell them to come back later,” she offers.

He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “No, he can come in.”

“You sure?”

He nods again, takes her hand and squeezes it once. Rey beckons the three of them to come in. The nurse discreetly steps into another room. Chewie walks up to them, stopping a few feet short of the bed.

“Hi Chewie,” Ben says quietly.

“Hi Ben,” Chewie responds in kind. There’s a long, charged silence.

“Listen, about Han—" Ben starts but Chewie cuts him off.

“You saved Rey’s life.” It’s not a question, but he waits for Ben to answer. Rey holds Ben’s hand tighter and stops herself from answering for him.

“Yeah, I did,” he says.

The wookie’s face changes to something akin to a smile. “Han forgave you. So did Leia.” He puts a large paw on Ben’s shoulder. “And so do I.”

Ben stares up at him, mouth open in awe. Then he stands on shaky legs, and Chewie pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” Rey hears him whisper into Chewie’s shoulder.

“I know,” Chewie murmurs. “It’s okay.”

When they pull away from each other, Ben’s eyes are red and puffy. Chewie looks emotional too. Finn and Poe, who lingered between the door and the bed, seem equal parts shocked and relieved. Then Ben turns to them.

“Thank you,” he says to the two of them. “For letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome,” Finn replies. Poe appears to be at a loss for words and simply nods.

Ben clears his throat. “I’m, ah, going to use the fresher now,” he says gingerly.

“Of course!” Finn says. “We’ll get out of your hair.” They head for the door and Ben turns to Rey again.

They share an intimate look, so clear that Rey doesn’t need their bond to know what he’s thinking. She smiles and hands him the bundle of clothes. “I’ll be right here,” she promises.


	2. Together

_One year later_

The Lars homestead on Tatooine looks just as Rey had expected—small, old, and long forgotten. Most of the derelict moisture farm is consumed by sand; it seems the desert has not been kind to it. It’s familiar in a sad, lonely way.

She half-slips down the slope of sand into the crater that used to be the home’s courtyard, still getting a feel for the Force energies left here. Trekking through the empty rooms, she tries to imagine her former teacher as a much younger man, eating here and working here and growing here with his aunt and uncle, the only family he had for nineteen years.

All she finds are scorch marks and womp rat nests.

Rey opens her pack and pulls out the heirloom, carefully wrapped in cloth, the reason for this trip so far out of their way.

The kyber crystal, the soul of the lightsaber, hums dissonantly in the Force.

So Rey climbs up the dune to ground level, where her companion waits for her.

“You know, I don’t think we should leave it here after all,” she says.

Poe and Finn would be exasperated, but Ben knows how important this is to her. “If it doesn’t feel right, then we’ll keep looking,” he assures her.

He reaches to take her hand, but at that moment the comms device on her wrist rings. She shoots Ben a wry grin and answers it. “What’s up guys?”

“Hi, yeah, what’s taking you guys so long?” Poe asks. “We’ve still got to stop on Chandrila for the dress, remember? Also, Chewie says he’s starving.”

Ben rolls his eyes and Rey chuckles. “We’re just about to head back. It was a little harder to find this place than we thought.”

Ben leans in to speak. “Tell Chewie we can catch him a womp rat for a snack if he’d like.”

“Eww,” Finn says at the same time Chewie asks “How big are they?”

“No, do _not_ waste time hunting whatever that is,” Poe says. “Just hurry back. It’s gonna get dark soon.”

As Ben confirms with Poe their intentions to leave, Rey hears something approaching from behind them. She whirls around, one hand already on her new lightsaber in her belt. Ben nearly draws his mother’s lightsaber as well, but relaxes when they see it’s just an old peddler woman leading a tired pack animal.

The woman scrutinizes the couple, looking certainly out of place on the back-world desert planet. “It’s been a long time since anyone came around here,” she says. “Who are you?” Rey looks over at Ben, but he defers to her with a nod.

“I’m Rey,” she says.

“Rey who?”

Rey pauses, considering her answer. Then she smiles.

“Rey Solo.”

Satisfied, the woman trundles on. Ben takes Rey’s hand and turns her towards him.

“You know, technically you’re not a Solo until after the ceremony,” he reminds her, amused.

“Well, maybe I can’t wait that long,” she says, holding up their clasped hands and admiring how their engagement rings catch the light of the two setting suns.

Rey leans over to rest her head on Ben’s shoulder; he presses a kiss on her forehead. “Rey Solo,” he says softly, trying it out. He smiles. “It’s perfect.”

Rey can’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
